Football Pains!
by Macey4xox
Summary: The McKinley football team is finally winning thanks to Bieste, but when they play a viscious team that is taking players out left and right, what will she do? Kurt ends up getting hurt, and Blaine conforts him. Kurt/Blaine.


**Author:** Macey4xox

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee!

**Read and Review! :)**

**Notes: **This story is probably really unrealistic, and I don't know much about football, so if I say something completely weird, don't be afraid to tell me! I will try my best here! I've been inspired to write Kurt/Blaine stuff ever since I saw "Never Been Kissed!"

xxx

McKinley's football team had never been better. They actually made it to states! Of course, it was mostly because of Bieste's couching. She even convinced Kurt to rejoin the football team, because they were desperate to get their kicker back. Kurt could have sworn Sue's head almost blew up when coach told her that Kurt should do both Cheerios and football.

They eventually worked a schedule out, and Kurt's life was completely hectic. It didn't leave much to time go on dates with his wonderful boyfriend, Blaine, but at least he still got some time with him. Blaine came to almost every one of Kurt's football games, which is where they currently were now. Blaine was sitting with Burt and Carole in the stands, cheering on his team.

The team they were playing was absolutely terrifying. They were huge, and the referees weren't calling plays fairly. The Spartans were pulverizing the McKinley players left and right. They already had a good part of the team out of the game with injuries that would surely get worse if they went back in.

Kurt watched the field with more curiosity than he normally would. It scared him that the people on his team, who were practically twice his side, were getting injured so much. Naturally, he was small and quick, and after their wide receiver was taken out of the game, Bieste really had no idea who to put in the game. She figured her best bet was to out-run the bigger players of the other team, and she needed someone _really _fast.

Bieste pulled Kurt aside to talk to him about possibly subbing in the game. Of course, she would normally just tell the kid to go in, but in all honesty, she cared about he football team. She knew Kurt was small and probably couldn't take a hit, but she was desperate.

"Kurt, you're one of the fastest guys on the team. I just wanted you to think about it. We're running low on players here, and I have confidence in you." Bieste tried to persuade him.

Kurt looked at his teammates, and he really didn't want to let them down. He picked up his helmet and told her that he would do it when she needed him.

Of course, luck wasn't on his side, and the player who subbed in for the receiver was taken down only a few plays later.

Bieste quickly called a time out, and brought her players in for a quick meeting.

"Alls we need is one touch down guys. I don't want us to run the ball anymore. We need to get a wide receiver open and throw it to him. I have just the guy for the job."

Everyone looked at Bieste, a little confused, and then she looked over to Kurt.

"Coach! You can't let Kurt go in there! They will murder him!" Finn screeched. His "little brother" would surely get his butt kicked.

"Your amount of confidence in me, Finn, is astounding." Kurt said rolling his eyes at him. He used his sarcasm to hide the fact that he was scared as all hell. It was one of his defense mechanisms.

"We're running out of players here, Finn. And there is about 2 minutes on the clock. He is fast, and if he can get him the ball, he should be able to out run all of those big guys." Bieste explained to him. She was getting kind of sick of defending her plans and Kurt, so she told them more sternly, "Get in there and win this thing!"

From the stands, Burt, Carole, and Blaine, all saw the massacre that was going down on the McKinley field. Every time a player would get tackled, they would all cringe. It was pretty vicious. When they all saw that Bieste had pulled Kurt into the huddle, the only thing Blaine could think was, _"She can't seriously be thinking what I think she is."_

Time out over, they saw Kurt running onto the field with the rest of the team, and that pretty much confirmed Blaine's beliefs. Burt was furious. Carole was shocked. And Blaine was scared for the well being of his petite, little boyfriend.

Burt flew out of his seat to talk to the coach, and all Blaine could do was sit there, praying that Kurt wouldn't get hurt.

In the team huddle on the field, Finn was talking to his teammates, hoping to boost their confidence.

"Kurt, they aren't going to suspect us to throw the ball to you, okay? They probably think you're just a placeholder or something. You need to run as fast as you can and get open. Puck, try to distract them or something. Make them think it's going to you. And Kurt?"

Kurt looked as his "big brother's" eyes, and the concern was definitely there. "Y-yes?" Kurt cursed himself for letting his nerves take control of his voice.

"Please be careful out there." Finn patted him on the shoulder. "Okay guys, let's do this. Break!"

They all started their line up, and Kurt thanked whatever supernatural being was out there that he picked up all the plays just by watching them at practice. He was pretty sure that the only thing keeping him from freaking out about now was the adrenaline pumping through his body. Kurt saw from the corner of his eye that his dad was trying to convince Bieste to take him out. He also saw Blaine and Carole in the stands, frozen in their seats with fear.

Kurt barely snapped to attention just before Finn called "hike!" and he bolted. He took off running down the field, and turned his body slightly, anticipating the pass. He was practically wide open like Finn said, and he saw the ball come toward him. Kurt never had much experience at catching, especially because it's a skill he really didn't need to know. To the amazement of everyone in that stadium, he caught the ball. He almost dropped it though, but only out of shock that he actually caught it. It's a good thing he and Finn bonded over tossing a football around in the back yard a few times.

He averted his attention to the field again, and he was on his way to the end zone, when a got hit. He felt like he had been hit by a freight train, and he was literally seeing stars. He was vaguely aware of his surroundings, and that there was someone kneeling down next to him. He heard the voice and noted that it was probably Finn.

"Hey, Kurt. Kurt! Come on, buddy! Get up." Finn sounded so upset.

Kurt felt bad for making him worry, so he tried with all his strength to get up and continue playing. He slowly managed to stand and he leaned on Finn for support for a little.

"I'm good, Finn. Thanks." He looked over at the time and noticed that he only had about 45 seconds to run the ball 20 yards.

"Alright guys! They are going to get some better defense on Kurt, so we need to block for him. Let's see what we can do!"

They immediately lined up again, and Kurt looked over towards the stands. He saw the horrified looks on his dad, Carole and Blaine, so he held up his thumb to show that he was okay. It wasn't necessarily a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. He hurt all over. That kid who hit him was huge.

Kurt payed closer attention to the game now so nobody could sneak up and tackle him like that again. When Finn set the play in motion, he raced down the field yet again. He turned around and saw Finn being tackled right after the ball left his hands, hurdling towards Kurt.

After that, everything seemed to be set in slow motion for Kurt. He remembers catching the ball right at the 5 yard line and hearing the crowd erupt with cheers. He also remembers almost crossing the end zone line and then that feeling of being hit by a train again. Then, he couldn't remember anything, because everything was starting to fade.

Blaine flew out of his seat. He couldn't sit there anymore, and he knew Burt was right behind him. Kurt had scored the touch down, but he was tackled from behind, right at the end zone line.

Burt and Blaine ran to the limp form of Kurt's body. Finn was already there talking to Kurt, trying to get him to respond.

Once Burt got there, he took off Kurt's helmet and noticed the big bruise that was located on his forehead. His helmet obviously wasn't doing a good job of protecting him. Bieste was there too, trying to assess the situation. She felt terrible about letting Kurt get hurt, but the boy was great.

Blaine brushed Kurt's bangs off to the side, and he noticed that Kurt winced when his finger's accidentally touched the bruise.

"Kurt? Kurt? Can you hear me?" Blaine said frantically. He heard a mumbling, and he figured that it was Kurt. Everyone backed off a little to give the teen some space. Blaine was holding Kurt's hand, whispering him reassuring things, and suddenly Kurt opened his eyes.

"Kurt!" Burt exclaimed before pulling Kurt in a tight embrace.

"Dad…can't…breathe!" Kurt gasped out.

"Sorry! Sorry! Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" Burt was looking over Kurt inspecting him to see if there were anymore visible injuries.

"I'm fi-" Kurt began, but Blaine cut him off immediately with a look that said "Don't-even-think-about-telling-me-you're-fine-when-obviously-you're-not."

"My head hurts, but other then that, I will be okay." Kurt shrugged. He moved to stand up, but Burt placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Just stay down. Were taking you to the hospital to get you looked at. You might have a concussion." Burt stated as calmly as he could. He knew that Kurt hated hospitals, and he didn't want to freak him out too much.

"I'm not going to a hospital!" Kurt screeched, standing up immediately. "I'm fine! I swear! It's just a headache. I may be a lightweight, but I think I can take a little hit."

"Kurt, we're not discussing this. This could be serious, and you blacked out. Something is obviously wrong." Burt's tone left no room for argument, but still Kurt refused.

"I just want to go home. Please, Daddy?" Kurt gave him those sad eyes that were nearly impossible to resist. He even called Burt "Daddy." He only did that when he wanted something, when he is sick, or when he was scared. It was probably a combination of the three right now.

Burt was completely flustered. He had no idea what to do. He wanted so much to just take his son home and let him get some rest, but he was afraid Kurt had some serious injuries. He didn't want Kurt to hate him for making him go to the hospital either. Thankfully, Blaine came to the rescue.

"Princess, just please go to the hospital. That was a nasty hit, and I'm really worried about you." Blaine gave Kurt a taste of his own medicine with his own sad eyes. Then he grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it gently.

Kurt sighed it defeat, "Okay. I will go, but Blaine has to come with."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Blaine smiled reassuringly and leaned over to kiss Kurt's cheek.

The ride to the hospital was unbearable. Burt was driving, while Carole and Finn were taking Kurt's car home. Kurt sat in the back seat, arms folded across his chest in a defiant manner. He said he would go to the hospital, but he never said he would be cooperative or happy about it. Blaine sat in the back with him, trying to get the boy to respond to him, but Kurt was angry. He couldn't believe Blaine used the puppy dog eyes on him. It was just cruel, especially considering how adorable Blaine already was.

Kurt already had his football paddings off, and was just wearing his McQueen jeans along with his football jersey. As much as it killed him, he wouldn't wear the sweater he wore before the game, claiming the "hospital smell" would ruin it.

When they arrived at the hospital, Burt and Blaine had to practically drug Kurt in. He may be small, but he sure knew had to hold his ground against them. Burt went to the front desk to check Kurt in while Blaine led him to a seat in the waiting room. Kurt still refused to talk to him. Kurt knew he was being childish about it, but he hated hospitals so much. After the death of his mom, he was terrified of hospitals. He hated doctors. He hated the hospital smell. He hated everything about them!

"Kurt," Blaine tired pleading to his boyfriend again to get him to talk, "I'm sorry, but I was just so worried."

"I know you are, but I really am fine." Kurt said finally. He reached over and squeezed Blaine's hand.

Just then Burt came over to the two and stated that a nurse would come get them when they were ready.

The wait had been the most agonizing thing in Kurt's life. He couldn't sit still for more than ten seconds, and he was pretty sure he was driving his dad crazy with the constant taping of his foot. Kurt couldn't help but smirk at that. _"Serves him right for making me come here." Kurt thought smugly._

Kurt couldn't take waiting anymore. It was getting to the point where he thought he might start to hyperventilate. He stood up to march out the door and Blaine was about to tell him to sit down, when a nurse called his name.

"Damn." Kurt cursed his timing under his breath, and marched over to the nurse, Blaine and Burt following behind. Kurt noticed this and turned to them.

"I'm not five years old. I don't need baby sitters." He said a little harshly, but he couldn't help it. He was scared and nervous.

Burt gave Kurt a warning glance to cut the attitude, but that really didn't faze Kurt as much as Blaine's look. He looked hurt by Kurt's harsh attitude, and Kurt felt bad and instantly apologized to them and gave Blaine a hug.

The nurse led them into a room, where they had to wait for a doctor to come give Kurt a check up. The nurse was getting things set up in the room. Kurt saw her glance at his hand that was entwined with Blaine's and he didn't miss the disgusted look she had afterwards. It hurt him, but he had too much pride to admit it. And since he was feeling extra bitchy today, he decided to make a little comment.

"Those are nice shoes. Where did you get them? The Gap?" Kurt looked at hear with a fake smile plastered on his face. The nurse just huffed and retreated from the room.

"Kurt." Burt's voice had a warning tone to it.

"What?" Kurt asked a little annoyed now.

"You don't have to act like this just because you didn't get your way. It's very childish." Burt looked very disappointed in Kurt's behavior.

Kurt felt so broken by the disappointed look his dad gave him. That's one of the few things Kurt can't stand. He never wanted his father to think of him as a disappointment. Blaine must have felt Kurt tense up because he started to rub his shoulder soothingly.

"You didn't see the way she was looking at me and Blaine." He added very quietly after a moment of silence, willing away the tears. "It hurts sometimes." Burt struggled to hear it, but he heard it anyway.

Now it was Burt's turn to be ashamed of himself. He had no idea. He just thought Kurt was acting out because he was forced to come here. Burt got up and pulled his son into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't know." Burt said pulling away from the hug.

"Don't worry about it, Dad." Kurt wiped at his eyes quickly to make sure no tears fell. "I'm fine." Kurt felt like a broken record. He's definitely said that line a million times tonight.

A moment later the doctor came in and preformed his check up. Blaine held Kurt's hand, and thankfully, the doctor didn't mind at all. Kurt didn't think he could handle another homophobic doctor/nurse.

It turns out Kurt was very lucky. That football player who tackled him could have easily crushed some of Kurt's bones. Thankfully, he didn't. Kurt had a concussion, and needed to stay over night in the hospital so they could monitor the situation.

Kurt sent Burt home to tell Carole and Finn and to get him stuff for his overnight stay at the dreaded place. Blaine stayed with Kurt while the got him situated into a room, which he had all to himself.

Kurt even cooperated enough to let the staff hook him up to an IV. Blaine had been the only reason for that though. He had a calming effect on Kurt, and it really helped with the current situation.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked him after the nurses and doctor left.

"I'm okay I guess. I still have a headache." Kurt said looking over at Blaine. "Thanks for sticking around even though I was going all bitchy-diva on you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Blaine smiled and leaned down to kiss Kurt on the lips. He wanted to keep kissing him, but he pulled away. He didn't want to risk hurting Kurt by being to forceful with his kiss.

Kurt moved over slightly on his bed and left room for Blaine to climb in with him. After he was in the hospital bed, Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest and cuddled to his side. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back gently, and hummed a rhythm to him to help him fall asleep. It sucked that they had to wake up Kurt every two hours or so to make sure he didn't slip into a coma. The thought of that happening scared Blaine senseless. He didn't even want to think about it. He didn't think he's ever been more scared in his life when he saw Kurt being tackled so viciously.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine whispered to his boyfriend, who was almost asleep beside him.

"Mhmmm?" Kurt mumbled.

"I love you." Blaine said, gently placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Mmm…love…too." Kurt mumbled again, before drifting off into sleep. Blaine couldn't help but smile at how ridiculously cute Kurt looked right now. And before he knew it, he was asleep too.

xxx

Burt walked down the hospital halls grumbling to himself. Kurt had made a giant list of the things he wanted from home, and it was all stuff he probably wouldn't even need while he was here. Burt was about to complain to Kurt, but when he entered the room he saw his son was asleep along with Blaine right by his side.

Burt's irritations from before seemed to melt away and he smiled at the sight. Normally, parents wouldn't smile at the sight of the their kid's boyfriend or girlfriend in the same bed as them, but this was an exception to the rule. Burt put Kurt's stuff down, and flicked off the lights before leaving the room to let the two boys sleep peacefully together.

**The End :)**

**AN: **Sorry if I messed up some spellings or grammar. I kind of typed this pretty fast. I should have really been doing my homework, but all well!


End file.
